


Puzzle Pieces

by modulaa



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modulaa/pseuds/modulaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Jagoras au. You know, your typical high-school au with teen problems and teen loves and all that. Jason and Pythagoras go to the same school but have only just met, the gang is all there (Ariadne, Korinna, Hercules, Medusa, etc.) and hopefully it'll make sense where I've included them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Moves In His Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there lovely reader! This is my first fanfic ever so don't judge too harshly. Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome and just to know that anyone's read this would be great! I plan on updating at least once every week if people like this so yeah, I hope you enjoy :3

It was Monday morning and frankly, I was quite glad. I’d had a boring weekend (the family had been round, again, which is lovely and all but it means I had to stay in all weekend) and I had English Lit first. I gulfed down the last dregs of my cereal, quickly brushed my teeth and rushed out of the house, suddenly realising I was late for school, again. I hurried into form just as the minute hand reached half past and our form tutor Miss Sutton breezed in with her usual cheery, ‘Good morning class’. Alex winked at me from our desk and whispered ‘Good timing mate’ before we succumbed to having to listen to Dan describe the girl he’d got with at the weekend – I mean really, we don’t care one little bit.  
Form finally ended (but unfortunately not before we heard Dan go into each and every detail) and Alex and I headed for English lit – it was the only class we had together now that we had chosen our A levels. The lesson went quite quickly (we were studying Homer) and soon enough the lesson was over. I guess I must have been more tired than I thought because I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and the next thing I knew I’d tripped over something and dragged some poor soul down with me. Once I recovered from the shock, I realised that I was lying on top of him, the breath knocked out of both of us (I’m not the lightest of people) and our faces inches from each other. I looked down to see a boy who, honestly, was rather cute. I took my time taking in all his features – his blonde, verging on ginger, curly hair, his sweet blue eyes, the blush filling up his cheeks and tinting the tips of his ears. The boy below me coughed awkwardly and brought me to my senses – stammering my apologies I got off of him and pulled him up with me.  
‘s’no worry’ he smiled back, ‘just mind where you’re going next time’, he laughed before heading off to wherever he was going.

‘Wow’ laughed Alex, who had been waiting for me, ‘it’s a good job no one else saw that, or there would be some pretty accurate rumours circling right now.’ I smiled at Alex mockingly before we headed off on our separate ways. Alex had been my best friend since we started primary school, we had always been incredibly close so naturally, he was the only one I had told about my sexuality- not that he hadn’t already guessed of course, we spent a lot of time together and if I’m gonna check guys out, he’s gonna notice. I hadn’t told anyone else yet, not because I was worried about what they would think, but just because it hadn’t come up in conversation and I saw no reason to make a big thing out of it.

The rest of the day went past in a blur; I sat with Alex, Ariadne and Korinna at lunch as usual and before I knew it I was sat in maths last period as the boy from earlier walked in and placed his bag in the seat behind me. Cursing myself for never noticing such a cute boy before, I twisted round to introduce myself. ‘Sorry about earlier’ I said, and the boy looked up with a bemused look on his face until realisation. He blushed a little before saying ‘Honestly, don’t worry about it, I’m sure the bruises will heal in a couple of months!’  
‘Hey, I’m not that heavy’ I retorted, ‘anyway, I’m Jason, and I’m afraid to say I don’t know your name’  
‘Pythagoras’, the boy muttered, and really, I don’t blame him for that.  
‘No way, your name is Pythagoras, as in the triangle guy?’ I asked incredulously, I was sure he was having me on.  
‘Yeah, my parents are pretty big maths nerds.’ he said, the colour that had just disappeared from his face reappearing on his cheeks.  
I couldn’t believe his name was actually Pythagoras, I mean, his parents must have really hated him – who names their kid after some lame guy who had dedicated his life to finding that a2+b2 does in fact equal c2. Oh well, each to their own I guess. Just then, Mr Branston entered the room, barking at the class to be quiet so I had to leave my conversation with Pythagoras and turn to take notes on binomial expansion (why did I ever decide to take maths?). Mr Branston was in a particularly foul mood that lesson, he must still be hung over from last night, or maybe he’d had a failed attempt at wowing Miss Sutton (that happened quite regularly, to much amusement) so I wasn’t able to turn and talk to Pythagoras again, no matter how much I wanted to. Luckily, the lesson went by quite quickly and just as it finished I turned to talk to Pythagoras again but he was already rushing out of the classroom. ‘Sorry’ he shouted, ‘don’t want to miss the bus!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was going to on Friday but then I thought I'd wait until after Saturday's episode had aired (and I'm glad I did, had to change a bit of my background on Pythagoras!). So yeah, this is another short chapter but I have another one written so I'll probably post that tomorrow or Wednesday - thanks for the kudos (that's such a cute way of saying like, I'd never seen it before!) and I hope you enjoy :3  
> again, any constructive criticism is welcome, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)

Chapter 2 – Pythagoras’ PoV

I couldn’t believe my luck, the guy that I’d had my eye on for a while now had spoken to me today (oh no, I sound like a 13 year old girl), okay, well the guy that I’d had my eye on for a while now had ended up lying completely on top of me today (there, that any better?). I sat through my maths lesson not really paying attention, which is unusual for me, and just ended up staring at the back of Jason’s head until I realised what I was doing. I rushed out afterwards, having to and catch the bus but as I did, I swear I saw Jason wink at me – no, don’t be silly, he almost definitely doesn’t swing that way, he was always flirting with girls. Or maybe they were just flirting with him, I mean who can blame them, he was gorgeous. No, I couldn’t let this go past a crush stage, that might end up with some awkward situations in lessons. I sat on the bus home with Elpis and she managed to distract me with some wacky story about what she’d got up to this weekend but as soon as I got home, Jason returned to my mind again and refused to move. 

But no, I couldn’t think about Jason like this – I know for certain that my family don’t welcome it. My father (before he died) was always ranting about how gays shouldn’t be allowed to marry and should be ‘cured’ by going to church. My brother always used to agree, although I don’t think he knew what he was saying. He still doesn’t – he’s at university now but he’s still brain washed into my dad’s ways of thinking. Perhaps when my dad died he took it upon himself to remember dad by taking on all his views. My mother is a bit more liberal but I still don’t think she’d be happy if I told her about my sexuality, but hey, I’d managed to keep it a secret for almost a year, so I could probably mange another two, until I left home at least. 

I went to school the next day hoping to bump into Jason at some point. I knew I had maths with him but I was fairly certain I didn’t have any other lessons with him (not that I’d already checked or anything) but nevertheless, I could hope. It was in vain, however, as he didn’t appear in any of my lessons – not further maths (though who could really blame him?), not chemistry and philosophy either. Frankly, I’d given up hope by my study fourth period. I was focusing on multiplying matrices when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and who should it be but the boy I’d spent the whole day trying to find. He flashed one of his adorable yet hot smiles at me before asking if he could sit in the empty space next to me. He didn’t wait for a reply though, and soon enough, he’d sat down and started working.

‘Yeah, go ahead’ I stuttered, about a minute too late. Really, Pythagoras, pull yourself together, Jason’s just being friendly. He didn’t start any conversation though, which was weird, he just sat doing work. This, of course, made me over think the entire situation – what had I don, had I made a fool of myself, did I need to start the conversation? I wasn’t used to that, I tended to just stick with Elpis and let her talk, but now I felt like I should start conversing.  
‘So, how was your weekend?’, really, that was the best topic you could come up with?  
‘Erm, it was alright I suppose, had the family round so it was a bit boring to be honest’ Jason replied, unfazed by the meagre subject, ‘how about you?’  
‘Oh same, Elpis came round though, we watched a bit of trash and did some homework.’  
‘Oh, who’s Elpis?’ Jason said, and I swear I detected a hint of jealously in his voice, ‘Is she your girlfriend?’  
‘Oh no…no..I, I don’t have a girlfriend’ I stuttered, feeling myself go redder and redder.  
‘Oh right’ Jason smirked, ‘Me neither, if it makes you feel better’, he said, flashing that grin at me again.  
Wait, Jason didn’t have a girlfriend, how was that possible? I mean, he was your typical high school girls crush – hot, charming, intelligent and a bit dorky on occasion. I voiced these thoughts (excluding the hot one obviously) and Jason just smiled, ‘It’s not as if I couldn’t, I just don’t want to go out with any girls, anyway, what did you get for question three on the maths homework?’

I started to help with the question that Jason was stuck on when I suddenly thought, he’d said he didn’t want to go out with any girls, does that mean what I think (alright, hope) it means? No. Surely it doesn’t. I was just readying too far into things, again.


End file.
